


Tradition

by IHealRages



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Reminiscing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHealRages/pseuds/IHealRages
Summary: 364 words - TraditionDecember Drarry Discord Server DrabbIe ChaIIenge... Yes, I missed the whoIe year but December.Sometimes new traditions go a Iong way
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253261
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Tradition

Pale white reflections broke into shimmers of light against a rain-soaked pavement. A myriad of glitters that warped with each step taken - a strong  _ lumos _ lighting the way.

It wasn’t the first time the-boy-who-lived had tread this path. Visiting had become a tradition. 

Privet Drive never really changed. From as long as he could remember, the house stood, painted walls and trimmed hedges without a blemish. Even after the Dursleys moved out during the wizarding war. 

The sight was odd, the perfection of the outside only a reminder to the horror of his life within. Yet, even as the cold breeze bit at his skin, he felt peaceful.

_ Something _ drew him back every year. To think of those lonely days in a cupboard under the stairs… 

He  _ wasn’t _ alone anymore. 

A warm palm held his own, soft vibrations echoing through him as the blond laughed. Every shadow cast across the man's face exaggerating sharp features.

“You didn’t have to join me, y’know,” Harry mumbled. 

“Well, I wanted to,” Draco replied, his smile soft in the light of the driveway. 

The house looked smaller now, nothing like the towering cage it had been before he’d first escaped to Hogwarts. 

“Do muggles really drive those things,” Draco asked, gesturing towards the shiny car in front of them. 

Harry snorted, remembering his Uncle’s car-related boasts. “Yeah, you wanna try driving one?” 

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand tighter. “No thanks, maybe if it could fly I would.” 

Frowning, Harry recalled a very different memory. “I can assure you that a flying car is a  _ terrible _ idea, and if you ever hear Ron say otherwise, he is lying.” 

Draco laughed, wrapping a warm arm around Harry’s shoulder.

Harry melted into his boyfriend's side and teased. “Well, now you’ve seen my family home, do I get to see yours? Or would I not match the snobby decor?” 

Draco huffed, pressing a kiss against his temple. “You can see my childhood home, Harry, but it’s a mansion in France.” 

“Of course it is, you rich prick,” Harry snorted, ignoring the blond’s huff.

The dawn was breaking, orange hues glimmering over perfect lawns. This could be a tradition for both of them. 


End file.
